Hikari Hanazono
Hikari is the accomplished protagonist of the story and is ranked 2nd in the school. She is energetic and kindhearted, but rather dense to more subtle matters, in particular, love. Unlike her peers, she comes from an ordinary family and her father is a carpenter. When she was six years old, she experienced her first defeat and humiliation when she lost to Kei Takishima in a pro-wrestling match. In order to beat Kei, Hikari convinced her father to allow her to attend Kei's prestigious elite school and strives to defeat Kei at anything, from academics to athletics. Personality Hikari is a very kind and considerate girl who always tends to worry about others, she tends to lack common sense and is usually unaware towards how people regard her. Her upbeat and optimist personality, straightforwardness, and tendency to always see the good in people sometimes prevents her from realizing the more subtle aspects of relationships. Although she is sensitive to others, she is quite oblivious to the romantic feelings Kei has for her, even though everyone else is aware of it. Hikari is also quite rash and can't say no to a challenge, especially when it comes to Kei. She never gives up on anything and is always willing to help a friend in need. She gets really annoyed whenever Kei calls her "Miss Rank Two" or Second Place . She tries her hardest and inspires others to do the same. She is a very honorable opponent who never cheats or does anything underhanded and has the ability to easily forgive someone who does, like the Student Council President in Episode 2. Appearance Hikari is usually seen wearing her school uniform which consists of a yellow tie, white jacket, navy blue skirt, long socks and brown shoes. When she is excercising or doing anything athletic she wears an orange t-shirt with a yellow collar, white sweats with an orange strip running down the side, and some sneakers. She has long black hair (sometimes hinted purple) which is usually worn down (but put in pigtails when she is doing sports or cooking) and purple eyes. She is 157 cm tall. Relationships Kei Takishima Kei is seen as a rival by Hikari because she has never once beaten him in anything. He likes to tease her when she loses by calling her "Miss Rank 2" or "Number 2" he even gave her a keychain that has the number two attached to it. Kei actually has feelings for Hikari but she does not realize it until later on. Soon after learning that, she becomes his girlfriend. Hikari thinks of Kei as her rival and her only rival. That's the reason why she goes to the same school as him. In the final chapter Kei proposes to her. Hikari says that she will marry him the day that she beats him. Akira Toudo Akira is Hikari's best friend. Hikari is often seen being hugged by Akira. Hikari always helps Akira whenever she is in trouble, like in episode 17-18, about her (Akira's) marriage interview. She cherishes her a lot. Category:Characters